Of the Cursed and Of the Blessed
by Choso2223
Summary: Dreams hold many truths, I have yet to understand them...Each new dream a new perspective. Each new dream a new lesson. The gods cannot save me for it is they who have cursed me. Only I can save myself. Free myself from this brand, this mark. But the knowledge to free myself is in my dreams. Dreams hold all the truths, I have yet to understand them... A retelling
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**

**In these retelling, some liberties will be taken to make the story more smooth and linear to minimize any feelings of confusions. Such liberties include the inclusion of three avatar (my unit) characters: 2 male and 1 female. Aged in this order: Male 1, Female, Male 2. Male 1 will be called Robin. (English speaking default), Female will be called Daraen or Linfan (non-English speaking default for Avatar and Morgan respectively) and Male 2 will be called Rufure (Japanese default). Only the two eldest will have a respective Morgan (Female will be Morgan, Male will be Marc) Youngest of the three included avatar characters will not have a child of his own.**

**Note pairings are mostly picked except for this list:**

**Daraen/Linfan**

**Rufure**

**Kellam**

**Gaius**

**Henry**

**Say'ri**

**Flavia**

**Basilio**

**Anna**

**Tiki**

**All Spotpass Characters**

**Note: The picked pairs are not solidified. If any reader wishes to see a certain pair, you can leave a suggestion. I will leave the three main criteria that I will use to think about the suggested pairing as it still must fit within the direction of the story.**

* * *

Chapter 1

Something covered my vision…everything so fuzzy…everything so full of haze…Robin pinched his nose as he wandered across the haze, the fog of thoughts, that haunted him. He stumbled and tripped around among the shadows, among the darkness. Damn it, cursed Robin. He stood still in the fog, "for all my strategy, for all my skill…in this fog I'm as helpless as a deaf bat…" but he heard two voices in each of his ears, one feminine, one masculine. They spoke to him…told him not to worry…told him that they were there for him. He felt their hands on his shoulders… for such alien figures…for such alien voices…Robin felt his muscles ease, his mind ease. "What irony, I guess that is you can expect right? An amnesiac being comforted by strangers," Robin gulped and smiled, "But maybe…maybe you're not strangers but…" Robin turned to the figures and each figure held out a gold piece of metal, a locket and a chain. Robin felt the warmth of the gold pieces. The pieces of gold were soft and smooth to his touch. It was warm like a bath of the sun's warmth, a hug of tender arms. Robin shuddered as he felt tears come to his face…but with a jolt he awoke.

Robin broke out in a flash of sweat. His short red hair soaked as drips of water plopped off the tips of his red mane. He patted his face dry with an old shirt as he felt his muscles loosen up against the cold air. His bare chest exposed to the cold outside of his tent. Robin left the warm interior dressed in his loose white shirt and brown pants to walk in the snowy grounds of the camp. The moon shone bright in the sky, it looked lonesome in the empty sky. Neither a cloud nor a star to keep it company, everything seemed to evade its reach as its tears fell from the sky, snowflakes, to wet the children of the earth. Robin grimaced at that thought…to be alone in a crowd. Tomorrow, he would lead his new friends, a militia called the Shepherds, in a duel with a foreign liege's champion, the West Khan of Ferox, Basilio. A bald man whose jaunty behavior hides his wit, a duel held on the behalf of another foreign liege, the East Khan of Ferox, Flavia. A woman with sun-kissed skin with hair to fit her name's origin, Robin chuckled as he reached back into his tent for three things: his purple coat with arcane symbols, his old sword of a solid dull alloy hinged to a coarse brown belt, and a tattered black tome bound to a shining silver chain. Robin buckled his sword and tome to his belt and shifted them around his waist. Robin exhaled as the warm air from his lips fogged the air in front of him. "The fog in my dreams may haunt me but the fogs of this material plane…still hold some comfort for me." Robin checked his heartbeat…it had calmed down. He needed to be like steel in the coming duel. He cannot let his dreams in danger the few people he can call friends, a man without memory has no luxury.

"Robin!" Robin turned to see a blue haired man with an ornate blade hung from his waist. "Can't sleep either?" Robin shook his head at the man.

"I'm afraid not Chrom," Robin huffed, "Though, I guess when so much is at stake for both of us, sweet dreams are as fleeting as peace." Chrom lightly punched Robin's arm.

"Come now, friend." Chrom smiled at Robin, "Our peace is not dead yet. I know we can preserve it."

"Optimism is fine and dandy but…" Robin shook his head but Chrom interrupted his words.

"Then we are on the same page," Chrom placed his hand on Robin's shoulder as he looked at the taller man. "We have everything under control." Robin watched as Chrom walked away.

"I suppose having a positive façade is key to being a leader…to maintain the illusion of control so those who follow do not falter." Robin grinned. "So be it, my friend. So it falls to me to keep your head out of the clouds. No one else is going to do that." Robin turned to his tent, the moon still shone in the sky but now the stars seemed closer…Robin couldn't help to smile, "That's right moon. Even if everyone forgets," Robin reentered his tent and slept a dreamless night.

"Okay! Everyone front and center." Robin shouted as he opened up the roster, he scribbled in notes as he observed every members tiny quirks, Note: if anyone asks, pretend these insights are innate with the book. Robin felt a cold flash on the back of his neck, if anyone where to discover the truth behind this book, well, questions and complaints, mostly complaints, would arise. Robin noticed as each member came to the call line. Robin turned to Chrom and stern fellow next to him, Frederick. For a man of so many self-imposed charges, he as unnatural affinity for fires. Robin checked off everyone's name: Lissa, the youngest of Chrom's sisters and princess of the land of Ylisse. The blonde lithe woman has a tendency to be rather peppy but Robin suppose it added to her cute charm. The next a veritable force of over-confidence and bravado, Vaike or perhaps 'The Vaike,' he may seem to be a bit empty Robin knew the strength and lack of reservations made this tanned warrior with a mop of blond hair. He was a bickered by Miriel, a red-haired woman dressed in a shapeless black robe, from Robin's spot it was something about missing axes. Next to them stood two riders, Stahl and Sully, a man with green armor and hair of a similar darker hue and a woman with blazing hair and armor with a personality to match. Robin squinted to see a hunk of steel hiding behind the line, Kellam. For a man in such a large suit of steel, he sure likes to be a piece of the scenery. Robin poked through the list, two seem to be missing. "Okay everyone, you can relax. I'll send a note if you'll be deployed for the duel." Robin puffed a bit of air as the Shepherds dispersed. Robin approached Chrom and Frederick while tapping his pen against the roster's pages. "Have you any idea where Sumia is?" Robin scribbled some notes in the book, "Virion already sent a letter about obtaining some supplies while in Ferox but I don't know about Sumia…" Robin thought about the grey haired woman, a soft-hearted woman with great skill. Though she seemed to consider basic stones to be more useful than herself, Robin gritted his teeth.

"She didn't tell you?" Robin raised his eyebrow at Chrom, "She wouldn't be able to make it from the stables."

"…" Robin hesitated, "No, I haven't heard anything of the sort. I suppose she forgotten."

"Milord, I believe you have misheard her" Frederick remained rigid as he spoke softly, "She told you to relay the message." Chrom chuckled as Robin exhaled.

"Well…oops"

"That's fine," Robin wet the tip of his pen off his tongue, "We'll need those mounts for the upcoming duel, tell Sumia to suit up." Robin turned to Frederick, "I need you to give letters to Kellam and Vaike. Considering the duel will be fought in an enclosed space, we can't have to many land-based cavalry. It will be burdensome. We need to focus on strong defenses and steady advances and on last thing." Robin closed the roster shut. "Make sure that everyone knows that the every combatant in that ring is a told to fight till first's blood. No killing. We are here to prevent a war, not instigate one." Chrom and Frederick nodded and moved off towards their directives. "This will go well." Robin whispered, "There is no need for honeyed words, just proof of sweat, blood, and steel." Robin patted his sword and tightened the chains attached to his tome. "We have plenty of that to show."

* * *

Criteria used by me when considering all suggestions.

1) Does this pair maintain themes placed in story for emphasis.

2) Does this pair alter critical character moments that detail the character's resolve.

3) Does this pair help each character in the pairing grow.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer (if You already have read the first disclaimer, you can skim over this)**

**In these retelling, some liberties will be taken to make the story more smooth and linear to minimize any confusion. Such liberties include the inclusion of three avatar (my unit) characters: 2 male and 1 female. Aged in this order: Male 1, Female, Male 2. Male 1 will be called Robin. (English speaking default), Female will be called Daraen (non-English speaking default for Avatar and Morgan respectively) and Male 2 will be called Rufure (Japanese default). Only the two eldest will have a respective Morgan (Female will be Morgan, Male will be Marc) Youngest of the three included avatar characters will not have a child of his own.**

**Note pairings are mostly picked except for this list:**

**Daraen, Rufure, Kellam, Gaius, Henry, Say'ri, Flavia, Basilio, Anna, Tiki**

**All Spotpass Characters**

**Note: The picked pairs are not 100% chosen. If any reader wishes to see a certain pair, you can leave a suggestion. I will look over them and decide which ones I think will be nice to have in the story. **

* * *

Chapter 2

Robin jostled his belt as he checked on each of the combatants. "Everyone ready," Robin sounded off, ensuring that everyone was ready. Kellam, Vaike, Sumia, Frederick sounded off back. Robin huffed, "Everyone's here." Robin smiled, "Okay, you know the plan right. Keep an eye out for any signals because I don't know if my plan will hold up." Robin tightened his belt and nodded at Chrom, who stood aside with his arms crossed. As Chrom walked towards the Area entrance a crashing sound came from the stadium's viewing stand.

"Hold it!" Robin and Chrom flinched as Sully, a blazing, rushed forward. "I got a bone to pick with you!" Sully jabbed both men in the chest with her extended finger, "Why aren't Stahl and I in the lineup. I've been thinking and it makes no sense." The sound of Stahl jumbling down the way echoed in the hall, "Wouldn't two extra cavalry speed up the process. I bet we could outflank them easily!" Robin upheld his hands.

"You're absolutely right but," Robin interrupted her.

"Then why aren't we out there." Sully asked as Stahl appeared behind her looking quite sullen.

"Reasons of safety," Robin said, "Cavalry are powerful units but with sand traps located around the field, I can't risk having too many quick units on the ground. Sumia avoids that with her Pegasus as she is not on the land. Kellam is very skilled at picking up on minute variations in the earth. He'll keep Frederick from stepping into any sand traps." Sully conceded a bit, "We will still defeat our opponents with not a single loss," Robin gave her thumbs up, "just like we did when you lead the left flank as we stormed the Longfort." Sully huffed but agreed. Robin turned towards the door and nodded to Chrom. With a swish of the door, Robin flinched at the roaring from the stands.

"Quite a spectacle," murmured Frederick as he trotted out on his heavily armed horse.

"They'll probably only see you though…" murmured Kellam as he slipped in towards his place next to Frederick. Chrom waved towards the section dedicated to the East Khan, Robin could see a bouncing Lissa shouting out towards Chrom . She's definitely full of energy… Robin thought. He noticed Stahl and Sully cheering out, drowning out the spectators around them. Sumia calm her white Pegasus by running her fingers through its snow-white mane. Poor girl, Robin rolled his shoulders, for all her tripping she's stronger than she believes. Robin huffed. I wonder if anyone is going to knock that sense to into her. With that thought, the opposing forces walked in, Chrom jogged next to Robin fastening his hand to the tactician's shoulder.

"So did you get any information on our opponent?" Chrom asked. He firmly gripped the fine gilded hilt of his sword, Falchion. Robin shook his head, he examined as the warriors fell into standard command. Faster and lighter armored warriors upfront, the left flank seems to have bludgeoning weapons, and those hammers won't do Frederick or Kellam any favors.

"Shit," murmured Robin, "I thought we'd be facing a swordsman named Lon 'Qu. Supposedly he's the West Khan's premier warrior but so far I don't see any exceptional warriors, no unique battle stance, nothing out of the ordinary."

"But something is bugging you, Robin." Chrom shifted his weight, his blue cloak twisting behind him. "I'm no tactician so I don't see anything special."

"Exactly…, this tactics remind me of the Ylissean guard's basic strategy." Chrom gave Robin a questioning look. "Whomever is leading them is not native to Ferox…compared to the guards we faced at the Longfort, this is all alien."

"So change of plans."

"Yes," Robin pointed towards Sumia. "You need to intercept those warriors with blunt weapons on the left flank. I'll have Frederick bypass through the center with Kellam to guard your rear."

"And you?"

"Vaike and I will play clean up. Taking out any units that try to bypass either of Frederick's or your flank, remember to keep an eye out for abnormalities." Robin turned to call for Frederick when he heard Chrom remove his sword. "Chrom?" He rushed passed Robin towards the center where he squared off against a warrior that stuck out from the rest of the opposing forces, dressed in fine blue cloth and armor in a black masked with yellow lines. "Chrom!" Robin called, "Shit." Frederick ran across on his horse.

"The other soldiers are not moving. Should we advance?" Robin shook his head.

"No…no…" Robin whispered, "It seems the leaders of each force just wan t to square off."

"I suppose or milord just wants to know who the miraculous stranger is and why he is doing here."

"Miraculous stranger…" Robin ran his hand through his dark red hair, "the man who saved Lissa from those undead monsters, the Risen?"

"Indeed." Robin stared as the two blue haired warriors fought. "That sword…that stance…" Robin cracked his knuckles and rolled his neck. "Sumia! Rush in and grab Chrom. Frederick take Kellam into the right flank. Vaike!" Robin turned to the grinning warrior as he laid his axe on his shoulder.

"Where do you need the Vaike!" he spouted as he smiled from ear to ear.

"Guard my back. I'll engage the leader while you take out the middle group. Sound easy enough?"

"Easy as pie, come on!" Vaike shouted, "Enter the Vaike!" Robin nodded and rushed forward. Sumia dived from the air above Chrom, grabbing the prince by his collar and placing him behind her. Frederick rushed passed the Miraculous Warrior, spinning him around, as the heavily armored horse caused a small dust storm around its gallop. Quickly, Robin slide into the dust cloud with Vaike right behind him. In a swift motion, Robin and Vaike slammed through weapons' pommel into the gut of the two guards the ran up to defend the Stranger.

"Vaike remember only to-" Vaike waved at Robin as he slammed the dull edge of his axe into the face of one of the guards.

"Yeah, yeah, to first's blood." Vaike, " dodged the other guard's strike and blasted him to the ground by smacking his pommel into the guard's back. "The Vaike's got this." Robin turned to the Stranger with his sword out.

"I've heard only a little about you Stranger. Helping Lissa from those Risen. Yet here you are, in some weird coincidence, blocking our path for aid from Ferox."

"That's all it is. Chance." The Stranger said, "I just seek to do what I must." Robin's ear twitched to those words. Odd… he thought.

"Chance maybe…" Robin straightens his back, "Though coming through a portal is not mere chance. It is deliberate." The warrior remained silent. "Nothing to say? If you really are here to help, talking to us would be most wise." He remained silent as he mirrored Robin's footwork. Definitely trained… "So be it, if silence is how you wish to help then in turn I shall give." Robin twisted around and focused a bolt of lightning at the ground. The warrior jumped at twirled in the air. Robin rolled forward and strike at the falling warrior. Light and quick, but how light are you? Robin stepped back as from the side of his eye he noticed Frederick finishing off the last of the right flank and in the other eye a glance of submitting warriors to Chrom. Good. Robin twirled the warrior's ornate blade and stuck into the ground. Robin placed his hand on the warrior's stomach and tossed him overhead. With a kick, he jostled the stuck blade from the dirt and spun towards the Stranger. This is no coincidence… Robin walked over to the Stranger and put his blade away.

"Are you so sure you'll win?" questioned the Stranger.

"I'm not certain. You're skilled and a fine warrior but," Robin signaled around him, "Even the mightiest of warriors fall to a many." The rest of the squad stood around the Stranger with their weapons drawn.

"It is over Marth," Chrom.

"Marth?" Robin questioned. Named after the Hero-King and carrying a sword like that? Marth surrendered and the crowd's shouting grew louder. Robin though, his mind was clouded. His mind drifted to his dream and his only memories, the memory of Chrom. The dream with the two figures carrying a golden locket and a silver chain, Robin tightened his fist. Robin remained silent as the others began to celebrate, Chrom chatting loudly with Sully and Stahl. Frederick stood silently next to his lord. Miriel and Lissa chatted over the proper treatments over Vaike's many strains from over exerting himself. Robin nursed a cup and drank in the warm liquid.

"Something a-miss dear Robin," He looked up to see the primped Virion, a man with shoulder length light blue hair. "I'm right, no?"

"Yes, take a seat." Robin motioned towards one of the wooden chairs around. The two men sat down and talked over the battle. "I have a question for you. Do you think if I give you certain details that you'll tell me who I'm describing?" Virion raised an eyebrow.

"I'm certain I can help but what is the purpose?" Virion grinned, "I don't wish to use my powers of perception for vile means."

"Its perfectly pure but if you do how about I be your wingman tonight. We can chat up local women." Virion chuckled.

"You have my attention!" Quickly Robin relayed a few details and Virion eloquently answered. "So have I impressed you with my prowess of legend?"

"Well, I cannot say as I don't know the answer myself but," Virion flinched as Robin nodded, "I think you're spot on. It only makes sense. Come then," Robin bowed to Virion, "A promise is a promise. Let's us go skirt chasing."

"My dear Robin, you cannot go around saying the art of wooing in such a harsh manner!" Virion protested, "It does the art no justice." Robin laughed and nodded.

"So it is."


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: If you have not read the disclaimer yet, please do before asking any questions that may be answered by the disclaimer.**

**Reviews are welcomed and Enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 3

Robin held his book of notes up to the light of the fire pit. He wet the tip of his pen and dipped it into the inkwell. For a time, Robin wrote silently in the dark of the night; however, he stopped suddenly. His hand froze as he took a long breath. Robin turned his head towards a rustling bush as Virion appeared from his night in town. "Ah Robin, still awake I see. I must admit, I'm quite shocked you denied that poor woman passionate companionship."

"I wasn't looking for companionship of that sort Virion," Robin chuckled, "I got what I needed from her." Robin returned to his book and began writing again with the wet black ink.

"Oh?" Virion posed, "and what is it you've gained?"

"Information." Robin muttered as he tapped the dull edge of the pen against the parchment.

"What information can be more important than a woman's embrace," retorted Virion as he sat adjacent of Robin.

"You're not going to give up until I tell you?" Robin said as he peeked from his book. Virion just grinned and flipped his hair. "Do you remember our little struggle at the Longfort? How soldiers wearing Ylissean banners attacked the Ferox border?" Virion nodded as he stroked his chin. "Well apparently the attackers on the western front of the border attack with a more direct objective. While the Eastern attackers, the ones closer to Ylisse, just attacked to kill and to destroy. No directive. Yet the one's on the east…"

"Much more organized and precise, no?" Virion responded.

"Exactly but why?" Robin gritted his teeth, "If they wanted to push Ferox against Ylisse they should both be extremely vindictive and attack with prejudice. However," Robin paused, "the western front only attacks soldiers and guards and only hit to injury and not to kill."

"So like mosquitoes on a cow's back," Virion, "I suppose it is just to annoy." Robin sighed.

"You're a noble of a feudal system instead of a monarchy like Ylisse, right?" Robin stated. He dried the tip of his pen near the fire. "These acts of intrigue must be common practice for you." Virion chuckled and shook his head.

"No, but I have been trained to understand it." He got up and flipped his hair again. "But I must say, whoever is pulling the strings has a large agenda." Robin nodded and stared into the fire. "Good night Robin. Don't forgo sleep. After all, what good would be our tactician when he is thoroughly ragged?" Robin puffed and relaxed his shoulders. He pushed dirt over the fire and with the flame's death Robin disappeared into his tent.

Within the shade…the cloudy air and the two figures stood before him, a woman and man. The female figure held out a golden locket and the male held out a silver chain. Robin flinched as his vision cleared around them, their form becoming clear but a hand gripped his shoulder. Like talons the fingers of that bony hand that pulled him from the figures dug into his shoulder. Robin felt himself being pulled into the shadows when the figures grabbed his other arm, holding him from the shadows. Robin's eyes focused on the falling golden locket and the glistening silver chain. With a crash the locket fell open as the silver chain twirled around it.

Robin's eyes opened as the chirping of birds welcomed to new morning. He wiped his face and ran his hand through his hair. He rubbed his fingers against his palm, "At least I didn't wake up in a sweat this time…" Robin walked out into the morning sun with the roster in hand and a pen in between his teeth. Robin opened the book and spun through the pages. He hummed to himself when a soldier approached him with a letter. Robin grinned at the man and shut his book.

"I'm telling you boy," lectured a large bald man with his hands across his exposed chest, "You need to think more logical about this."

"We are not preparing for war Basilio." Chrom shook his head. "All we need is some insurance against the Risen and raiders. Nothing more. Nothing less."

"But someone was trying to play us a fool, " retorted Flavia who stood next to Basilio. "After all, Ylisse's history is full of loss strings."

"I know…" Chrom placed his hand at his hip, " But my sister knows that we can change that through example. Emmeryn's entire rule has tried to fix those strings."

"Some wounds cannot be healed by honey and money," Basilio laughed with his chest rising with every chuckle and breath. "I know your sister. A smart girl, if a bit idealistic."

"Very idealistic," Flavia agreed, "But idealism does-"

"It does work. I've seen it work." Chrom pleaded. The blue-haired prince shifted his weight to his back foot.

"So…I'm guessing something big is going on?" The three turned to see Robin walking up to them. He grinned at them and placed his hand on Chrom's shoulder, "It seems that we have an impasse here. " Robin crossed his arms, "So where are we at so far in compromising?"

"Nothing right now," Flavia smiled, "So far we are just asking Chrom to realize that his sister's and his idealism are fine and dandy but."

"They mean little to the people, who call the shots, to people who want to harm your people." Basilio finished. Chrom huffed.

"So what do you think Robin?" Chrom asked with a slight grin, "I don't think it's necessary to send Ferox forces to Ylisse. We have their word for aid. We don't need soldiers." Robin rubbed his chin. With a twitch he felt the talons of his dreams again digging into his back and he felt the two hands tugging at his two arms. Robin gritted his teeth.

"So far I don't see anyone seeking a mixed result?" Robin smiled, "Why don't we send Feroxian forces to train militias in the small villages? If are problem is indeed only small raiders and the risen," Robin paused and he clapped his hands together, "Then training the people to defend themselves is the best solution! However,"

"If it is an invasion," Flavia finished.

"Then the trained militia can be conscripted into a quick and efficient army to defend Ylisse with." Basilio chuckled. Robin turned to Chrom whose face remained perplexed.

"No Feroxian troops will enter the capital and the people get defense and training from one of the best armies of this continent. Seems like a win-win?" Robin smirked.

"I-I suppose," Chrom murmured.

"I understand you want to keep your ideals Chrom. I understand that." Robin stared into his friend's eyes, "But ideals won't stop vile men from stabbing innocents with steel and bile. Ideals won't prevent people from fighting for a man they fear. It is actions that move people. Take actions to defend the people and prepare for war," Robin paused before stepping away from Chrom, "Prepare to maintain peace by shielding the people from evil's sword and not by being a righteous blade."

"I guess you're right but…" Chrom cursed.

"I know." Robin nodded, "In the end, we are still putting people to the sword. Just-"

"I know friend, be wary." Chrom shook Robin's hand, "I'll take your consul in this. After all, you are my tactician." Chrom walked towards the door.

"Hey! You forgot something!" Chrom turned to see Robin rub his thumb across his nose, "I'm also your friend Chrom." Chrom nodded and left the building. "I have to ask…" Robin turned to Flavia and Basilio. "Did you call me here to convince Chrom to take action?"

"Actually no," Basilio murmured.

"We thought you would back Chrom up on his ideals first." Flavia shrugged. Robin felt a tug at the back of his mind; he would've if it wasn't for those hands that braced him from the talons.

"I actually have something to ask you though?" The two Khans looked at Robin who pulled out his roster from his coat pocket. "Can you tell me a bit about the western raids by Ylissean guised raiders? The reports I got from some of your guards seem to present an anomaly…" Basilio and Flavia looked at each other and nodded.

"Well what do you need to know?"

A messenger rushed through the tree's carrying a parchment under his arms, in a tent a woman stood over a desk. Her thick boots hugging her legs as a veil of blue cloth swished between her legs, contrasting her porcelain skin. Her finger at her rosy lips as long blonde hair framed her face and ran down her back. A man stared at her from behind, grinning stupidly, "You know?" Her lips curled into a smile, "You better be looking at the map because if you're looking at a different type of asset, well," She turned to the man, "we'll have a problem." The man growled as the entrance to the tent flung open to show the messenger.

"Milady!" He huffed, "I have news for you Lady Daraen!" He placed the parchment to her. The blonde woman grabbed the piece of paper and sat cross-legged on an available chair. Her eyes, a light grey, perked up from the letter. The lecherous man chortled.

"What the hell does it say? A love letter?"

"If it was you'd be jealous no doubt," she spat, "But no…something more interested. A call for parlay."

"Parlay? You must deny them." He ordered.

"Until the money you promised appears in our coffers," her eyes darted at him, "You have no say in anything." The lecherous man cursed under his breath. "I'll gladly talk to them but I have a question." The messenger nodded at her. "Why did you agree to take this letter. I thought you've been captured by Ferox?"

"Yes Milady," the messenger nodded, "they threatened me with starvation, with death, with torture. But I never talked. In time they treated me right, saying my strength proved my value…" He paused, "But then a foreign man talked to me. He spoke so softly…he spoke with such truth…" Daraen looked at him and she smiled a bit. "He was unique…unlike the other men…and milady…" The messenger paused, "He reminded me of you, milady. His presence…his presence matched yours, milady." Daraen leaned back into her chair and smiled.

"Well," she giggled, "This will be more interesting than I thought." The tent was well lite as Daraen sat waiting in the tent, she wiped off dirt from the blue cloth that covered her arms and tightened the leather breastplate around her breast. With a swift motion, the tent's door open and a man with familiar red hair towered in, she flinched at the sight of the man with a sword at his belt and a book tied by a silver string.

"Hello miss," Robin bowed to her, "You must be my fellow tactician or maybe the leader of this band." He turned to the messenger who stood at the side of the tent and gave the messenger his sword. "I promised him that I would talk to you without any immediate weapons, milady." Daraen flinched at his words. Robin sat opposite to her and raised his eyebrow. "Am I making you uncomfortable? If I am-"

"It's nothing…" she murmured, "It's just…it's nothing." She turned to see a blue haired warrior enter the tent who sat next to Robin. "And this is?" The lecherous man eyed the newly arrived warrior and gripped his axe tightly.

"He is Chrom, the Prince of Ylisse." Robin answered, "He is my general and I am his tactician."

"I see…" She whispered and placed her fingers on her lips. "So do-" She paused, "Why is it you wish to discuss? Why parlay with simply mercenaries, swords with no direction. Swords who listen to the voice of coin,"

"These swords are guised as my people and I believe you should stop with this façade!" Robin placed his hand over Chrom.

"Chrom, please…" Robin exhaled, "We are here to talk, to parlay. I understand you are angry but if these mercenaries fought like those in the east…" He nodded to Daraen. "I wouldn't be talking to you."

"I know of those fools in the east." She smirked, "They believed attacking the army, the guards, would change the people's view of Ylisse. All they did was anger the soldiers and made the Khans aware of some intrigue."

"And those in the west?" Robin asked he remained calm and quiet. Chrom relaxed back.

"Those in the west," she answered, "seek to teach the people that their leaders must take action against whoever is harming their trade agreements and stealing their crops." She smiled at the two men across from her, "The mercenaries in the west do not carry banners nor wear Ylissean garbs."

"No, they don't." Robin nodded, "They speak Ylissean dialects and only steal, never kill."

"I've heard that many peasants are calling for action from the Khans," she retorted.

"Indeed and this is the action they received."

"That's quite an assumption on your part."

"I know but I assume that you may be willing to help us find the culprits that drive the swords into Ferox." Robin glanced over to the man gripping his axe, "After all, why blame mercenaries that have done acute economic damage when we can blame cowards that commit chronic destruction." The man rushed forward but stopped short with his axe falling to the ground, a small knife stuck out from his throat.

"I'm sorry about that but this makes things easier." Daraen frowned a bit, "I hated working for the Plegians…" Chrom flinched at that name. Robin exhaled.

"I was hoping it would a vindictive noble." Robin cursed. "This makes things everything so complicated…" Robin got up but a loud voice stopped him.

"Wait!" Robin turned to Daraen. "Excuse me." She motioned towards the messenger to remove the body of the lecherous man. "I wish to talk to you, Robin, alone." Robin smiled and sat back down. He motioned from Chrom to leave, the prince looked at him and then at the woman.

"I'm sorry about Chrom he is just worried about me." Robin joked, "A man with no memory-"

"No memory." Robin's face softened at the sight of Daraen's eyes. They were full of shock. She fiddled in a leather pouch around her waist. In a clank, Robin felt his body tremble at the sight of the golden locket, not in his dreams, but in reality. "You don't remember this? Do you?" Her voice shook and broke. "You really don't remember…" Robin placed his hand over hers and over the locket.

"I know this locket." Robin gritted his teeth, "This locket haunts my dreams…haunts it with two figures of shadow that shield me from the haze, who shield me from a beast that seeks to devour me in the shadows." He gulped, "I am not a man who believes in prophecy. I am not a man who believes in providence." He paused. "The gods be damned!" Robin cursed smashing the table with his fist, "But this locket…here it is…the locket of my dreams…"Robin looked at the woman. "You are the one from my dreams…" Robin relaxed, "Who are you? At least give me that." He pinched the bridge of his nose as his head racked with pain, "Why do you live within my dreams?" He slowed his breath, "Who are you from my past? The past that refuses to die when my other memories fell to whatever stole my identity. Who are you?" Daraen gripped Robin's hands in hers.

"I'm your sister…" She said, "I'm your sister."


	4. Chapter 4

**Note I have made a forum for my writings for questions and suggestions for my writings. **

**You can find it here - myforums/Choso2223/5326069/**

**Also in the form of shameless promotion if you are interested please check out my other stories here- ~choso2223**

**Reviews are welcomed. Enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 4

Robin scratched his chin as he lay back against his chair, the brown oak rubbing against his purple cloak. So many things have happened in such a short time…he thought. He looked up to see the newest member, a warrior named Lon 'Qu, the original champion prior to the sudden shift to the stranger name Marth. It is odd, Robin thought, that he lost so easily to the stranger…according to Basilio, his skill was greater than Marth's. Though by the looks of things, Lon'qu would have been an even easier victory, he's not a man of strategy and would have simple commanded his seconds to fight with all their strength. Robin sighed as a cool wind blew across his face, they would have been easily outflanked. Thought…maybe it's Lon 'Qu's unique feature that tipped the balance so far in Marth's favor. But then again, this would make sense only if Virion was correct in his assumption…With a thump, Robin suddenly fell backwards onto the ground. "Oops, rang a soft voice." Robin grabbed the top of the table and swung himself up to see Daraen grinning sheepishly at him. "Sorry Brother, I didn't mean to startle you." Robin huffed and smirked.

"Well, at least you weren't like Lissa who decided the best way to massage a man's back is with a slimy frog against the back or the best way to wake a man up is by pinching his nose while he sleeps…" Robin chuckled.

"Sounds like a handful." Daraen grabbed a chair and sat at the table, Robin noticed a fig hidden underneath her hand. "Ah, the figs." She murmured.

"Yes, while frogs can be quiet surprising," Robin gave his sister a perplexed expression, his face contorted with confusion. "I'm completely lost in the purpose of carrying figs around…"

"You know the new guy, Lon'qu?" Robin nodded, "Well I heard about his little problem and decided I could help with it."

"You, a woman, decided to help Lon'qu, a gynophobe, with his problem…" Robin looked at her with a raised eyebrow, "his problem of gynophobia, his fear of women." Daraen nodded and smiled at him.

"It's immersion therapy." She pointed out.

"It's torture." Robin retorted, "He barely had a chance to settle down and we have no idea why he has this fear!" Robin paused for a second, "Wait. Fine, maybe you're therapy will help him but what's with the figs."

"I'm pelting him with it." She grinned at him.

"Pelting him…with figs?" Robin shuddered at the thought, "Just go easy on him will you…Don't scare the poor man to death."

"Well if he doesn't' react I'm not exposing him enough to the therapy." Daraen got up, "Now I need to find him." She looked around, "Oh! Brother, one last thing Stahl was looking for you. I think he had a question about the work schedule." Robin felt an odd feeling of jubilee. He supposed it was the feeling that this conversation wouldn't be like this one, not surrounding the use of figs as a projectile. Robin watched as Daraen sneaked into camp as Robin got up and walked away he heard the oddest of sounds. Something slightly mushy hitting something and a yell, Robin felt the urge to wish for good fortune upon Lon 'Qu and a future free of figs, terrible flying figs.

"So Robin I was wondering about the next person on chef duty…" Stahl whispered, "A lot of people in camp are wondering if we had enough tonics for the stomach problems were expected." Robin cocked his head to the right.

"Does someone have the runs?" Robin asked. He scratched his head, "Someone has a stomach flu?" Robin watched as Stahl shook his head to both questions. "I'm sorry Stahl but if there is no illness spreading through camp then why would we need a storage of tonic for the troops?"

"Well because a certain someone is cooking." Stahl murmured.

"I don't follow." Robin asked. With a crash, a red-haired woman burst from the cooking tent,

"Hey, everyone ready for some grub!" Sully held in her hand a giant pot of a thick brown goo with tiny bits of green vegetables popping out of it.

"That's why." Stahl chuckled. Robin gulped at the sight of the soup.

"Certainly it can't be that bad," Robin chuckled half-heartedly, "I mean my meals tend to be ghastly."

"Yeah but," Stahl placed his hand on Robin's shoulder, "Sully makes food in a weapon grade." Sully approached Stahl and Robin with her pot. She had a large grin on her face.

"First takers, huh," She smirked, "Well grab a chair and hold those tongues of yours. This is without a doubt the best thing I ever made." Robin felt a ghostly hand against his back.

"The best…" Robin stuttered.

"Damn right, the best!" Stahl and Robin looked at each other and nodded. As the sun raised, the bell for gruel rung as the soldiers came in to eat their meal but nowhere in sight was the deadly gruel. Daraen appeared and passed around a delicate soup with bread and cheese on the side. The soldiers broke bread and laughed over their meal. Sully sat at the table eating her share when Lissa sat next to her.

"Hey Sully, I haven't seen Robin or Stahl?" She pouted, "I mean Robin's probably working overtime but Stahl, he always has room."

"Nah," Sully smiled at Lissa, "Those boys ate my entire pot of grub." Lissa's face went pale at this, "I was surprised they must have really liked it." She bit into her bread, "They even said that I did such a good job that they would take care of cleaning the bowl. Not to mention I'm free of cooking duty too." She laughed, "Great right, now I can focus on stuff that can work with my training." In the cooking tent, Robin and Stahl drank another bottle of tonic.

"I can't believe gruel could be so," Robin felt his stomach reel up, "be so grueling…" Stahl laughed.

"I warned you," Stahl pulled off the top of two more bottles and handed on to Robin, "Sully's amazing in battle and training but her cooking well."

"It's just as good as bringing an army to its knees," finished Robin. The two men laughed with another swig. "Does she know she's horrible at this?" Robin wondered, "I mean she works so hard, I would think she would improve her culinary skills." Stahl shook his head.

"Nah," Stahl blew his air out of his eyes, "She hates cooking. It's not your fault though. I mean you were really adamant of Sully doing her shift even when many of the other women on the list warned you not to and offered to do it for her." Robin chuckled.

"I suppose I should have listened." He quipped. Robin gripped his stomach as it growled a pitiful sound. He drank the rest of his last tonic, "I suppose it's more efficient to let people do jobs that they are best at."

"Probably for the best but," Stahl grinned, "You saw her face when we cleaned our plates." Robin nodded, "She was very proud and all honesty it was her best one."

"Here best?" Robin shuddered. "I'm frightened to taster her worst dish." Stahl laughed.

"But hey thanks." Robin turned to Stahl.

"Thanks for what?" Robin asked, Stahl got up and began picking up the empty tonic bottles.

"Just helping Sully," He grinned slightly.

"By eating her food?" Robin asked.

"Yeah," Stahl muttered, "She doesn't say it but she's actually a bit sore about her cooking skills." Robin got up heard his stomach growl once more. "That'll be over in a second."

"Well, I guess I can suffer some stomach pain for a friend," Robin patted Stahl's back. "I owe you one for that tonic though."

"No worries," Stahl smirked, "Though I do need to make more tonics after that."

"Ha!," Robin laughed, "Well, at least let me gather those for you. I'll need some of those tonics myself if I ever come face to face with another escapade of the gruel."

Robin and Stahl saw the large piles of empty bowls and plates, "Why did we promise to do clean up too," murmured Robin.

"Maybe it was the fear in our stomachs." Stahl joked. Both of the men sighed and began picking up stained silverware, smudged dishware, and other dirty tableware. The sun slowly set on the camp, Robin sat next to the fire and stared into the sky. His stomach seemed to quiet a down. He sighed and felt into his coat pockets to reveal the roster again. Robin opened up his flask and poured some water into a well that held a mixture of pigments and dried adhesive. He swirled the mixture until the ink began to swirl. He turned to old pages and began writing new details into them. Robin felt himself laughing, "A roster full of embarrassing tidbits." He dried each new entry and shut the book closed. He stared at the stars; they seemed to twinkle in a tantalizing dance. One immortalized in the sky. "It's been a good day all things considered." Robin joked, "Oh!" Robin raised his hand up, "Lissa." The blonde princess paused behind Robin with a frog in each hand. "Nice try."

"I was just trying to cheer you up." Lissa giggled. Robin puffed out a breath of air as Lissa placed the two frogs on Robin's head. The little frogs sang in the night with one throaty croak to another throaty croak.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

* * *

The chirping jays flew into the large opened windows of a massive castle, fabulous white curtains hung from the grey stone walls. The warm light bathed the castle, the large entrance doors peeked open as Chrom entered with Frederick at his heels, a bouncing Lissa beside him. Behind them Robin and Daraen walked in, Daraen examined the halls and whistled. "So this is the home of the Exalt?" When they stopped Daraen placed her hand on her hip and looked around.

"I had the same reaction," Robin chuckled, "Never seen a place like this before."

"That's not much coming from you brother," she poked her brother's ribs.

"I guess not." Robin rubbed his side. They stopped at a staircase, where two women stood in front of. "I didn't expect her to be waiting for us." He murmured. Chrom approached the woman dressed in white cloth, her blonde hair curled around her face.

"Sister," Chrom spoke, "Emm, we were able to get aid from Regna Ferox," The woman, Exalt Emmeryn, smiled and nodded.

"Thank you Chrom," Her voice was soft and heavy; Robin frowned slightly at her voice. Regardless of its melodious sound, her words felt so heavy and so tired. "But Philia has told me that Feroxian soldiers have started training farmers in Ylisse." Chrom nodded with a slight grimace.

"Yes, sister." Chrom sighed, "We believed it was for the best." Lissa nodded, Daraen glanced at Robin who nodded at her.

"That's not entirely true your grace." Daraen bowed to Emmeryn. "Robin, my elder brother, asked for this. He persuaded Chrom to change his mind on the matter."

"Indeed," Robin's face remained calm, "I felt that regardless of either your ideals, the people of Ylisse must be able to defend themselves if they wish." Robin smiled at them.

"I see." Emmeryn grinned.

"Let the people decide if they wish to fight or capitulate." Robin recited, "For an armed and trained militia will fight harder than an equally trained invading army." Robin laid out his hand, "It's a well-documented strategy played by passive kingdoms. A strategy which prevents possible threats from invading without risking everything, I just hope that the Plegian king has some sense in him." For a second the room was quiet, a tension left in the air. Emmeryn giggled.

"It seems the people are in a safer place thanks to this man you found in the field Chrom." Chrom flinched and nodded. "I thank you, Robin, for your help. I'm certain that it will move Gangrel to peace." Robin kept his face still, he wanted to grin. He wanted to warn her that if everything he has heard from Chrom and Frederick about this King Gangrel is true…then only madness and blood are desired. Then only death is to come. In a sudden shift, Lissa bounced aside.

"Hey!" She interrupted, "Daraen, we have this beautiful garden that I got to show you!" Daraen blinked at the young princess. "Robin thought it was a wonderful sight." Daraen turned to Robin with an eyebrow raised.

"I said other things too." Robin said in his defense with his hands up in front of him.

"Yeah," Lissa pouted, "Something about the flowers making you sad." Lissa smiled widely, "But I'm certain a second time around will change your mind!"

"Lissa," Chrom patted the girl on the head. "I doubt either one of them wants to see it."

"No, no." Daraen laughed, "I want to see this garden that brother thought was so wonderful." Robin felt a cold flash on his neck.

"Why do I get the feeling you're going to tease me about this the entire way there." Daraen waved him away.

"With all your lost memories, I have to make up for all those lost teasing moments." Daraen looked at him with a sly look. Robin shivered at the thought and turned around before Daraen grabbed his collar and pulled him back, "Hey, you're not getting away that easily!" Robin tugged away from Daraen's grasp but to no avail.

"Actually I have a request." Robin and Daraen stopped their playful teasing to turn to Emmeryn who smiled at them, "Could I speak to you Robin…" Robin bowed and nodded. Daraen followed Lissa and Chrom. Robin toed behind Emmeryn towards a great pair of doors and into a large room with large windows that let in pillars of light. The room was immaculate with red strips of fine velvet on the floor, white satin around the windows. In the center of the room a table was set; it was simple with grey cloth over it. Robin sat down in the chair closest to the door and opposite to Emmeryn. Servants came in placing fine teacups of porcelain on the table and filled it with a rosy brown liquid. The tea smelled sweet and smooth as the clear scented beverage swirled around the cup. Robin sat quietly as he sipped some of his tea. "Robin," Emmeryn seemed to be bathed in light, immaculate and ethereal. Robin hid his frown, he knew that this aura of hers was not hers alone…just compared to himself her compassion is unearthly. "I have a favor to ask of you." Robin looked up from his tea and at Emmeryn who smiled softly at him. Her lips curved in a slight grin. Robin sighed and smiled back.

Daraen smelled the sweet scent of a blue rose, its petals turning darker towards the edges. "I've never seen roses in this color before." She picked the flower and placed it in her hair, the blue glistened in her blonde hair.

"They're very rare, milady." Frederick stated, "The royal gardeners painstakingly picked specific seeds so that only blue roses would grow. Daraen smiled as she looked at the mixture of red, blue, and green. Large trees with bushels of leaves, red petunias encircling the patch of blue roses, the garden took the shape of a spiral with red spirals moving from a blue core with a green outline.

"It's beautiful." Daraen mumbled.

"See, I knew you would like it." Lissa giggled. She titled her head to the side with a slight pout on her face, "I don't understand why your brother said he felt sad in this garden." Lissa sighed.

"I can understand why." Daraen smiled, "Its because these flowers aren't allowed to grow as they wish." Chrom stayed back with Frederick underneath the balcony that connected to the garden. "These flowers are told where and how they must grow by gardeners and are never allowed to do as they wish." Daraen giggled, "Brother, when he had his memory, always talked about that a person's ability to do what they wish is the greatest part of existence. To be who you are…the greatest self-expression." Daraen sighed, "He was always so philosophical. I remember I would always tell me that he's going blah blah blah blah- Can't believe I miss them know." Daraen took another whiff of the flowers and admired the mixture of colors as she passes her hand through the flowers. Robin slammed down on the table; his cup of tea swirled over and stained the cover. The cover soaked till it was moist, and warm to the touch.

"You can't be serious!" Robin grunted, "What you're planning…what you're willing to do for some flouncy ideal." Emmeryn remained still.

"I understand you don't like what I'm willing to do but," Emmeryn sighed and looked towards the window, "I must do this. I must show the people peace is possible." Robin fell back into his chair. He's mind raced, his thoughts bumping around. How do you persuade a person hell-bent on revenge, hell-bent on war, for peace? Robin frowned, he knew that he cannot change the mind of one so determined…I wonder, Robin thought, does she see the irony…

"I-I guess I can understand," Robin lied through his teeth. Emmeryn smiled and drank of some of her tea. She looked up at Robin.

"But, I have a favor to ask you…" Robin perked up and nodded at Emmeryn. "I need you to teach Chrom to be more realistic…to see beyond ideals." Robin flinched, she knows her hands are tied but…she's not willing to break the bonds. "I want Chrom to an Exalt not bound by legacies and expectations. I want Chrom to be his own man, his own King." Robin tightened his fist against his pants, the grey fabric scrunched together.

"I cannot Emmeryn. I will not Emmeryn." Emmeryn face remained calm, unmoving. "Chrom has chosen his path. He wants to live up to your ideals, to be a man worthy of his family's past…I cannot ask him to forgo something so close to his heart. Even if I believe that a King who sees the world in greys is better than a King who sees in black and white." Robin hesitated. Emmeryn has shielded those two from the darkness of politics…and now…all they know is prosperity. I…one must admired someone so motherly. "The people seem of love an Exalt that is a beacon of hope, a beacon of light. Chrom, if it comes to it, will be that beacon." Robin grinned and got up from the table and waked towards the door. He turned towards Emmeryn when he reached the door and his hand over the knob. "I will promise one thing Emmeryn." Robin smiled at her. "I will be the shadow. I will be the greys for Chrom. I will be the Exalt's shade"


End file.
